Throne Of Fire
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: In this sequel to Burning Promises, It's been 5 years since the war took place, and everything has been going great for Finn. Him and FP are still dating, and Jake and Finn are still hanging out. But just as Finn decides to take it the 'next level' with FP, drama arises from Finn's future father-in-law and an old face returns. One that Finn thought he'd never see again...
1. Prologue

**Well I'm making this sequel way earlier than excepted, I guess I just decided to update this early.  
**

**So time for the first chapter of the sequel to _Burning Promises, _Throne Of Fire. Here's the Prologue to the story. And I will be updating this story the same day that I updated _Burning Promises _on every Friday. But before you read this, have you guys heard about season 5 of Adventure Time which is starting on November 12, it'll feature the birth of Jake and LR's pups so I might write a story about them or something. Plus The Lich is premiering on Monday so that gives us all something to look forward too. So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review.**

* * *

"Okay, Finn. Just stay calm. You've done a lot of harder more stressful things in your life then this. Just make it good." Finn stared at himself in the mirror, his palms sweaty. Never before in his long 21-year life had he ever been this nervous. Now you might be wondering what Finn was so nervous about. Well it was because he was planning on taking it to the next level in his relationship with Flame Princess. He was planning on proposing.

"A-all that I need to do is just go up to her, get down on one knee, and ask her to marry me. Shouldn't be that hard, right?" Finn chuckled nervously. To think even though Finn had faced countless monsters and he'd never felt as worried and nervous as he'd felt right now. This was a big, big step in his and Flame Princess's relationship. _Dang this is going to be tough. _Finn stuffed the ring back in his pocket, sighing. _  
_

"Glob dammit, I'll just work on this proposal business later." Finn walked over to his bed, grabbing his green backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Then the hero walked out of his bedroom, down the tree, and to the front door, where he opened up the door and stepped outside.

"Well I guess that it would be a good time to go check on Jake and his pups." Finn walked in the direction of Lady's House (Since Jake had moved in with her) wondering how much his friend had changed. Jake and Finn were so caught up in a bunch of other important stuff that they hadn't been able to go on actual adventures together, like the old times. "I just hope he's still the guy I remember." Finn muttered when he reached Jake and LR's home.

The home was slightly bigger then Finn remembered. Normally it was just a big one-room shack, but now it was about twice the size and it looked like it had more rooms in it. While Finn was worried to see how much his friend had changed, he still wanted to see his brother more then ever, so he fast walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Hey Jake, you home?"

For a few moments there was no reply, and Finn thought that no one was home. But as he was about to leave he heard footsteps followed by the barking. _That barking's probably from the pups. If Jake ever DID bark-which he never actually did-his bark would be a lot deeper._

Then, right as Finn thought that, the door burst open. And there, standing in the doorway, was Finn's best friend and brother, Jake. He hadn't changed much. His fur was a darker shade a gold and he looked a little bigger. But besides that he was the same guy.

"Hey Finn." Jake wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and hugged him. "So buddy how's it going?" Jake finally asked when he was done hugging Finn. "Pretty good so far. Me and Flame Princess are still dating."

"Oh really that's awesome Finn. Here, come inside and we can catch up." Jake leaded Finn inside the shack. When they got inside Finn couldn't believe it. The shack didn't look anything like it looked the last time he'd been here. _Then again the last time I was here was like 6 years ago._

Anyway Jake leaded Finn to what looked like the main room and had Finn sit down on the couch there. "So is Lady here?"_  
_

Jake shook his head. "Nah she's helping PB out with some royal stuff. So she had me stay here and look after the pups, who are by the way trying to sleep so we should keep it down. So anyway how's your relationship going with FP?"

"I-I'm thinking of.." Finn trailed off not knowing what to say. Jake had a tendency to over-react on things like this. Finn sighed remembering what Jake had done once during his date with Flame Princess when he tried to 'spice it up'. **(You can see that whole Jake trying to spice up Finn and FP's date in Burning Promises)**

"You're thinking of breaking up with her? Wh-" But Finn cut Jake off before he could finish that sentence. "No I'm not thinking of breaking up with Flame Princess. She'd _kill _me before I even had the chance. Besides I'm thinking of-well- _proposing _to her." Finn sat back waiting for Jake's probably over-the-top reaction.

And to Finn's surprise, Jake _didn't _over-reacted_._ "Oh my glob Finn, That's AMAZING. I'm so happy for you. So what are you going to say to her when you propose?"

Finn shrugged. "Just will you marry me, nothing else I can really say, Jake."

"No, no, Finn. That's just wrong. That's a **horrible **idea to just go up to her and say 'hey FP will you marry me?' It needs to be special dude. I went all out when I proposed to Lady. Something I learned from being with Lady is that woman WANT moments like that to be incredibly special. It needs to be your A-game for them."

"Like what, Jake?"

"Just tell her how you feel about her while also asking her to marry you, and she'll be putty in your hands. Trust me not only will she say yes, but she'll be very appreciative. Understand?"

"I didn't understand any of that Jake. What do you mean when you say-"

"Upp, just nod Finn. Just nod."

Finn nodded. At least now Finn kind of had _an idea _of what he was going to say. "Thanks I guess Jake. Well I better get going if I'm going to be on time for me and Flame Princess' date. Bye Jake see you hopefully tomorrow." With that Finn stood up and walked out of the house/shack.

"Don't forget Finn just tell her how you feel about her when you're doing your proposal!" Jake called out when Finn got out of the house. "Ok Jake. Thanks for the advice."

* * *

Finn stood outside Flame Princess' house nervous as hell. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to propose to Flame Princess. Sure they'd been dating for 5 years and they already did hang out with each other everyday but marriage was a huge step and change. "Just follow Jake's advice and keep it coo, Finn. She'll say yes then."

Finn leaned in and knocked on the door using all of his strength to not shake at all. Finn sighed. "Guess it's time..."

The door to Flame Princess' house opened and he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway. "Hey Finn." Flame leaned in and kissed the hero on his cheek.

"Hey FP. So today's date is going to be one _very, very special_. We're going to see the true beauty and wonders of Ooo. I can show you everything you've been missing while you were locked up in that lamp."Finn wrapped his arm around Flame Princess' waist smiling at her.

"That sounds nice Finn. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what makes this date so special?"

"Oh nothing. I just decided to try and make our dates more better and romantic. You know this whole making our dates better thing is just my own chosen -umm- choice." Finn kissed Flame Princess on her forehead, trying to act as casual as he could. Finn didn't get why he was this nervous, he never got nervous about anything, no matter how serious.

"Ok Finn, so where do we go first?"

Finn pointed North. "We can just keep on walking in this direction for now. It'll be a pretty relaxing and great date, huh? We can just take it all in." _And maybe I can figure out what I'm going to say for my proposal. _

"Ok, Finn. let's go." And with that the young, happy couple walked northward just talking and connecting.

* * *

Throughout the entire walk, the only thing on Finn's mind was how he was going to do this. _How do I REALLY feel about her. _Finn started listing feelings he had about her in his mind.

When he's around her he gets a special feeling that he never had with anyone before. Like a weird mixture of fear and like. Finn really couldn't explain how she really made him feel in words. It was too difficult.

Okay why don't I just tell her what I think about her or some other junk like that. That should work, right?Finn sighed and faced his girlfriend."FP I need to tell you something really, really important."

"What is it Finn?"

_Well no backing down now.. _Finn gulped. "Well FP..." Finn felt his palms start to get sweaty. Why was he getting so nervous. "We've known each other for 5 long, happy years. Since then we've defied the elements numerous times, went against the King of Flames or your all powerful dad, stopped a war that erupted between Kingdoms, but it wasn't till now that I finally think about how I really feel about you- about _us. _And now I see where we are in our relationship and where we're heading..."

Finn reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring out. He held Flame Princess' hands and got down on one knee. "Flame Princess, I can see a future for us. It doesn't matter if this whole thing goes against the elements, It feels right to be together. And that's all that matter. So I guess what I'm asking you is...will you marry me?"

"Yes, Finn." Flame Princess cried hugging her boyfriend. "I'm so glad to hear that, FP." Finn hugged his girlfriend slipping the ring on her finger. And it stayed like that for about five minutes. Five minutes of them just rejoicing, kissing, and hugging, until they finally decided to get on with their date. So they began walking northward like they had before the whole proposal had happened. But both Flame Princess and Finn felt even better then they had before they started this date. Finn's proposal had had a big impact on both of them. For Finn, he'd finally thought about where he was and where he wanted to go. For Flame Princess (Just as Jake had said) loved what Finn had said during the proposal. Yep, and both Flame Princess and Finn were pretty much as happy as anyone could possibly be.

* * *

"So Flame Princess..." Finn trailed off not really knowing what to say to the fire elemental. Ever since the whole proposal, Finn and Flame Princess hadn't been talking. They've just been walking down that path without a word to each other. More of enjoying each others company rather then talking. But Finn _did _want to talk to his new fiancé.

The fire elemental turned around and looked at her fiancé, lovingly."Yeah Finn?"

"I umm. I-I.." Finn looked to the ground, not sure what to say. He knew what he _was _going to say, but he didn't know how to say it. Then right there Finn blurted out exactly what he was thinking at that moment. "I love you, Flame Princess."

Flame Princess kissed Finn again on his cheek, making Finn feel a burning sensation that he couldn't quite describe. "I love you too, Finn." Flame Princess and Finn hugged each other smiling and kissing each other in joy.

* * *

Little did they know however that from the shadows someone was watching them, wanting to pounce on and kill them both. "Well well well it looks like the little hero has got himself a girl. I'd never _ever _expect from him. Looks like I'll have to get rid of her if I'll ever get to finish up my little plan to get back my general. Oh yes I will get him from you, little princess, or my name isn't Pyg!"

Suddenly Pyg leaned in shock when he got a better look of the fire elemental. "Oh my... Looks like this is not just any stupid, pathetic, dumb-as-rocks, only-cares-about-her-looks, and oh-my-glob-will-Finn-finally-notice-me princess. No this is the princess of flames. One of the **most powerful** princess' in all of Ooo. Oh yes I'll defiantly be keeping my eye on both you, my general _and _your little perfect princess."

Pyg licked his lips as he slowly crept back into the shadows, away from the happy couple. "I have _so _many plans in store for you two, my little love birds. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of Throne Of Fire. I'll start updating this weekly on every Friday like I did with _Burning Promises._ Don't forget to review/follow/favorite. **


	2. Dates and Drama

**I know that I said that I'd update this on November 2ned, but lets just say that I got so bored of waiting and I'd already finished writing this whole chapter. So I might as well post it and actually start this story now. Also what did you guys think of The Lich? Because in my own opinion it was freaking awesome. While the ending may have been kind of bad, since I hate whenever they give us cliffhangers like that, It was probably the best way to end the season. There probably will be a conclusion for The Lich in the beginning of season 5. Till then I might as well start up this story while we're all eagerly waiting for Season 5 (Which, lucky for us, the creators said that Season 5 will have more episodes with FP in them).  
**

* * *

News of Finn's and Flame Princess' engagement had spread like wildfire **(Pun not intended) **throughout all of Ooo. Within a weeks time just about everybody knew about them. That included the Flame King- who wasn't very happy about his daughter not marrying someone of royal-blood.

"I get that she likes him and he likes her. Believe me I learned _that _5 years ago when my own flesh and blood betrayed me just because of this same little hero. Horrible just horrible." The Flame King spat in disgust at the thought of what had happened 5 years ago. He really did try to feel happy for his daughter, after all since her mother died he's looked to her as more then just his daughter. He looked to her as something his wife had left for him to remember her by. And now she was getting married to that little hero. Someone who was_ good _and not even of royal blood.

"Everything went bad the second his buffoon came to court my daughter. I'm going to need to find some way to talk her out of this." Flame King sat back in his throne deep in thought about what he could do to stop them from getting married.

"Sire, must I remind you of what happened 5 years ago when they both single handily stood up and stopped your whole army of Flame Guards. That was just when they were 16, imagine what they would do if you tried to split them up again right as they're about to get married." Beck said entering the Throne Room. Since the whole trying-to-split-Finn-and-FP-up thing, Flame King and FP had agreed to make Beck the new captain of the guards. Which meant he controlled all of the guards and answered only to the King.

"No no you mustn't remind me of that _dreadful _memory. Why did I have to act to weak? My mother wouldn't of ever allowed me to date (much less _marry_) some random little heroine. No she'd gladly banish me for doing such an incomprehensible thing. But yet I'm allowing my daughter to go off and marry this hooligan. I must do something to break them up but yet not make my daughter mad at me again. I really, really don't want to lose her, again that is. Hmm." Flame King scratched his chin.

It was silent for a little while until Flame King shouted. "I KNOW WHAT I WILL DO!" Flame King snatched Beck in his hand and pulled him close. when Beck was face-to-face with him. The king whispered in his quietest voice to Beck. "I will lie to the boy saying that he must stay away from my daughter, or else I will banish her from this kingdom and she will lose the claim to the throne. And if he says even a word to my daughter about it then I will hunt his down and this time I will kill him and banish her as well. So what do you think, Beck." The Flame King sat back happily. He'd finally found a way to split them up.

Beck nodded. "Yes sire" He only nodded because he _had _too. It was his job to serve the royal family whenever they needed assistance. No exceptions and certainly not in this case.

"Then, Beck. I order you to go out and bring back my daughter and her idiotic, ass-holey weakling, non fire elemental, not-of-royal-blood, fiancee. Go NOW."Flame King roared setting the Flame Guard down. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO NOW, BECK GET A FLAME HORSE AND GO OVER TO THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DUMP AND BRING ME MY PATHETIC SOON-TO-BE-SON-IN-LAW!" The Flame King roared.

Beck bowed and scurried out of the King's throne room to the horse stables where he got out the best horse he could find. The one he chose was a muscular black horse made out of coal as black as night. It had a mane made of purple flames. And a deep purple magma flowed throughout it's large body. Plus it's piercing purple eyes was very useful for when trying to frighten people. Which was why this very horse was chosen to be used for Flame Guards to carry out tasks for the royal family.

"Onward Infuriate! To Finn's Tree House. here follow his sent to find his house." Beck held up a tattered piece of Finn's shirt that they'd gotten at the battle 5 years ago. Upon smelling this Infuriate reared back kicking his legs on the ground to show off his anger. You could see it in his piercing deep purple eyes that looked like they could see right through you, that he had pure hatred for the so called Prince.

You see Infuriate was 5 years old. So as a foul Flame King had chosen him to be one of the tracker horses. Even though he was just a foul when the War started, Flame King saw potential in Infuriate. So he had trained him to be a war horse. The very best in the business, used by only the best warriors. Over he past 5 years many of the Flame King's enemies had learned to fear this very horse. Just one glance at his eyes would make people be scared forever and have nightmares.

So this was like a blast from the past for Infuriate. "Good job fella. But remember that we mustn't kill him. Flame King said, we must just bring Finn, and the Princess if she's there, to the castle for a little 'talk'. Now common let's go!" Beck hated the fact that he talked about the Prince badly as if he'd done something terrible, when he hadn't. Prince Finn and Beck were good friends since the war. He'd helped Finn get back to Flame Princess. In fact it was Finn and Flame Princess who helped him become captain of the Flame Guards. _Though I may hate the fact that I need to speak about the Prince in a horrible way to Infuriate, orders are orders. Flame King did also tell me that I need to act this way. He'd always say "The captain needs to be loyal and fierce. Not showing mercy. You must be an example of how ruthless and wretched a Flame Guard can be to people. That includes my daughter's boyfriend, Prince Finn. _

Beck sighed and got mounted onto Infuriate's gigantic, muscular body. Then he rode off out of the Fire Kingdom walls and to the direction of where Finn's Tree House is.

* * *

So not too soon after Finn's proposal, had his and Flame Princess' date ended, that they decided to head back to Finn's tree house to hang out and continue the date. So him and his girlfriend/fiancee were just lying down on the couch together talking about things like their engagement when they heard a knock on the door.

Finn and got up from the couch leaving Flame Princess. "I wonder who it is, Jake's busy with his pups and everyone else is busy with their own stuff." Finn opened the door to see Beck at the door mounted on a muscular looking flame horse, who was glaring at him with an expression that said "I'd gladly kill you if I had the change, little Prince", that had deep purple eyes, mane, and magma that was flowing through his body.

"Umm Flame you might want to come and check this out." Finn stared at Beck who was dressed in black full body armor. Flame Princess walked over to the door, as confused as Finn was about seeing a Flame Guard at the door. "What are you doing here Beck?" She asked him.

"Well news of your engagement has reached the Fire Kingdom." Flame Princess groaned knowing what was coming. "And your father has requested you and Finn's attendance for important matters regarding the engagement. So come." Beck started riding off in the distance, Flame Princess and Finn following from behind.

"So what do you think your father's going to say to us when we get there?"

"Probably giving us reasons of why we shouldn't be together. We jut need to stay together this time, okay?" Finn nodded smiling at Flame Princess as they began running after Beck.

* * *

When they reached the castle Finn and Flame Princess prepared themselves for the worst. With Flame Princess' father and his legendary fiery temper, who knew what could happen.

Beck lead them into the Throne Room where Flame King was sitting on his Throne a bored expression on his face. Until he saw them enter, then his expression brightened. "Why if it isn't my lovely daughter and her you know..." Flame King trailed off not wanting to address his future son-in-law much to Finn and Flame Princess' annoyance.

"Why did you call us here father?"

"Oh just to say how _happy _I am for you two. But if you don't mind daughter I need to talk to your husband-to-be. You know man-to-man. So if you excuse us, Beck can you show my daughter out."

"Okay. Bye Finn I'll wait for you outside." With that Flame Princess and Beck left the Throne Room leaving Finn and the King alone.

"So what do you want to talk to me about-"

But Flame King snatched Finn up his his big fiery hands and held him up to his face growling. "Quiet you little weakling, pathetic, excuse of a male. First of all your lucky that I don't vaporize you on the spot for even _thinking _of marrying my daughter. Trust me I know what marriage leads to. Marriage leads to reproduction. And I'll be damned if I let you and my precious daughter reproduce. Besides if you and Flame Princess you go through with then, well _then_..." Flame King trailed off for suspense.

"What'll happen if we do go though with it?"

Flame King sighed a dramatic sigh. "Oh well she'll be banished from this Kingdom, lose her claim to the throne. In fact take a good, long, hard look at this very Throne that I'm sitting on." Flame King gestured to the Throne he was sitting on.

"Well that throne has many names. The Throne of Kings, The Throne of Flames, but most importantly The Throne Of Fire. It is that throne which only the true rulers of the Fire Kingdom may rest on. It took over 600 year to craft this Throne. Made in the finest forges. This throne was made for the royal rulers on the past, present, and future. But... if you two go on with this marriage, well since you're not of royal blood. I would have no choice but to banish her and execute you. She'd lose any and all connection to her royal bloodline. She'd never be able to sit on that Throne as the great Kings and Queens of the past have done now for generations. Her whole future as the queen would be ruined. For a princess can only marry a prince. So unless you want to destroy my little sweet girl's future you won't marry her and let her marry a prince like she's supposed too ." Flame King lied to Finn, in a mellow dramatic tone.

"So she'll have to give up the throne if we getting married?"

Flame King nodded fighting back the urge to grin. "Oh yes. Well you better be on your way now you little stupid, idiotic hero-I mean future son in law of mine. Bye bye and don't forget. If you don't call of the wedding, then you'll make Flame Princess give up her spot on the throne."

"Ok, Flame King." Finn jumped off on the King's hand and walked out of the throne room, a sick feeling in his gut. "She'll have to give up the throne if she marries me? I really, really like-like her but I wouldn't want to have her give up the Throne for me. She deserves to have the Throne. She should have the Throne." Finn sighed. "I don't know what to do. I can't tell Flame Princess or anyone else. What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

When Finn got outside he was greeted by his fiancee who gave him a long passionate kiss that lasted for about 20 seconds. "So Finn what did my father want to talk to you about?" Flame Princess asked when they had finished kissing.

Finn's blood froze when he heard that. "N-nothing, FP. Just some stuff about you know things..." Finn stuttered not knowing exactly what to say. Flame King had said that he couldn't say anything about the whole royal-blood thing to FP or else she'd be banished from the Kingdom. _I'll just try to tell her what Flame King told me when we get back to my Tree House._

Flame Princess looked at Finn skeptically but just shrugged it off. "Well then common Finn. Lets go back to the Tree House so we can finish our date."_  
_

Finn nodded hurriedly, glad that he wouldn't need to say anything else about his 'talk' with FP's dad. "Sure let's go." With that the happy, young couple walked out of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

**Review/Follow/Favorite and in your guy's review I want you to tell me your own opinion about The Lich.  
**


	3. Banished

On the way back to Finn's house Flame Princess noticed that there was something different with Finn. He wasn't talking at all during their way back. That wasn't like Finn. _I guess whatever father said to Finn must've affected him in some way. _"Hey, Finn did my dad say something to you that upset you? Because you've been acting really weird since my dad had his 'talk' with you."

"No. Don't worry about if Flame Princess. I'm just thinking about things. It's nothing to worry about FP, just- just thinking..." Finn trailed off not really wanting to carry on this conversation. To Finn's relief Flame Princess just shrugged it off and they both walked back to the Tree House without another word.

* * *

When they got back to the Tree House both Finn and Flame Princess got back on the green couch in the main room, just sitting next to each other enjoying each others company. They sat there in silence for moments just sitting there until FP broke the silence. "Ok Finn we're all alone so you can tell me if my father said anything. Anything at all that might've upset you."

Finn looked away from his girlfriend, not knowing what to say. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either he could lie to Flame Princess (Which with her temper would be very bad for him) or tell her the truth and possibly get her banished. _I'll just have to change the subject...somehow. _

Taking advantage of the fact that Flame Princess was still waiting for an answer and not expecting Finn to do anything too sudden. Finn, wanting to change the subject, leaned in and kissed Flame on the lips. Finn deepened the kiss when he noticed that Flame Princess tensed up and looked like she was going to try to push him away.

_I just need to stall her enough until she forgets about what we're talking about. _Finn wrapped his arms around Flame Princess and pushing her closer to him. But despite his best effort, Flame Princess noticed something wrong with her boyfriend and she pushed him away. "What's wrong with you? Ever since dad had his talk with you you've been acting all weird. Just tell me what he said, Finn."

Finn sighed, knowing that he'd have to tell her. In the 5 years that he'd been dating Flame Princess he'd learned that she was stubborn and that he defiantly couldn't keep a secret from her.

"Well, Flame Princess, I'm just thinking that all your life you've probably always like dreamed of one day ruling the Fire Kingdom, right." Flame Princess nodded. "Well I wouldn't say _dreamed _of ruling the Kingdom but it is something nice that I can always fall back on when I'm older if things don't turn out well. It's just kind of nice, I guess."

"So if something was to get in the way of that. Like say that if you did- or _stayed _with someone would you be happy with giving up the throne?"

"I guess it would depend on who it was, Finn. But what are you getting at. You're not making any sense." Flame Princess said a confused look on her face. Finn sighed again knowing exactly what was going to happen. He took FP's hands, looking her dead in the eye and began to explain. "Well FP, when you left your Father threatened me saying that if I didn't stop this whole engagement that then he's banish you, cutting you off from your claim on the throne and that I'd be killed. If I told you about it like I am now, then the same would happen to us."

Flame Princess sat there, too stunned to even speak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her freaking idiotic father tried to mess up her relationship with Finn.. again. He even went far enough to actually threaten Finn to break it off or else she'd lose the claim to the throne.

She sat back in anger. Flame Princess could feel the anger inside of her building up and up, making her burn brighter and hotter then ever. Flame Princess stood up, fireballs now being conjured up in her clenched fists. "Where are you going FP?" Finn got up and followed his steaming mad girlfriend out the Tree House door.

"I'm going to go see my father, Finn. And yell at him for trying to separate us...again."

"No, you can't. Your father said that you'd lose your claim on the throne and that you'd be banished. As your boyfriend it's **my **job make sure that you have the best. That includes letting you take the throne-"

Flame Princess held up her hand to silence him. "He's lying, Finn. I know my father. He's done things like this before, believe me. With my first boyfriend he told him the exact same thing, making him break-up with me. This time it's the last straw, I'm finally taking a stand. He's not going to separate it. So Finn you can come with me if you want but either way I am leaving." Finn shrugged. "Fine I might as well go." Flame Princess grabbed Finn's hand and flew off in the direction of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

Flame King was lying back in his throne very happy about what he'd done. "What did I tell you, Beck. Yep I just saved my daughter from the worst mistake of her life. Now maybe I can find her a Prince that I approve of. But before I try to find her another better Prince, Beck I want you to go spy on my daughter and her putrid little boyfriend an tell me if they've broken up or not. NOW."

Beck turned to leave but what stopped when the Flame King's now steaming mad daughter, followed by Finn who was looking equally as mad, walking into"You don't have to send Beck out there, _father. _ Because me and Finn are already here."

Flame King's expression grimaced as he saw him daughter and her boyfriend storm up to his Throne. "Ah I see that you are still with that boy. _Perfect just perfect._"

Flame Princess glared at her father. "Dad I heard about what you told Finn. I can't _believe _that you'd do something like that...again!" Flame Princess exclaimed feeling herself start to get madder and madder.

Fire balls formed in Flame King's clenched fists as he shot up. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOY! YOU DON'T TELL MY DAUGHTER! NOW YOU SHALL BOTH PAY!"

Flame Princess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah dad that's what you ALWAYS say. You can just-"

FP and Finn looked at each other. Then without a word they grabbed each other's hands and looked back at the King who was sitting on his gigantic Throne. "NO DAUGHTER THIS IS NOT THE SAME! THIS TIME I'M **DEAD **SERIOUS!" Flame King pointed a finger at Finn and FP. "UNLESS YOU BREAK OFF THIS ENGAGEMENT, DAUGHTER, THEN YOU **SHALL **LOSE YOUR CLAIM ON THE THRONE!"

"I don't care father. I'm staying with Finn whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Flame King sat back in his Throne and said in a calm voice. "Fine then get out of my sight. But know this you are still my daughter and I will stop at nothing to insure that you do not marry this boy." "Fine then father we will leave. Common Finn." And with that FP and Finn left the Fire Kingdom once more without looking back. Not even once.

* * *

"King do you think it was wise to do that?" Beck asked the angry King once the couple had left. "Yes of course. Children as defiant as her must be punished. But for now all that matters is how to do this. My daughter is mad at me AND is still with her boyfriend. I guess I'll have to go with good old plan B."

Beck leaned in with interest. "What's Plan B, if I may ask, Sire?"

"I shall use all resources at my disposal to insure that this wedding is stopped. Even if it means killing."

"But Sire-"

"NO BUTS! BECK I ORDER YOU TO GO OUT AND SPY ON MY DAUGHTER AND HER BOYFRIEND NOW!" Beck nodded and scurried out of the Throne Room. It was not wise to disobey the Flame King, especially when he had just practically banished his daughter that meant so much to him.

* * *

When Beck got out of the Throne Room, he decided that it would be best not to take a horse and to just go on foot. That way it would be easier to track the Princess and her boyfriend more discreetly. "I really, really, REALLY don't want to do this. Jeez if they're happy together then why should the King try to keep on breaking them up? I thought he would've learned by now..." Beck muttered as he walked out of the Fire Kingdom. He walked mile after mile over hilly valleys not saying a word. Just focusing on what was important: getting to his destination. From point A to point B.

But even with him keeping up his steady pace, by the time he finally reached the Tree House he was about 8:40 PM. "Okay." Beck panted as walking halfway across Ooo in clunky, heavy armor in hot weather was pretty tiring. "Now all I have to do is spy on them like the King asked then he'll be happy."

Beck quietly walked up to one of the Tree House windows. "Damn I feel like such a freaking stalker. All that they're doing is just sucking the saliva out of each other's mouths. Nothing really to tell Flame King. Ugg why the hell am I doing this?" Beck sighed looking away trying to give them some privacy.

He lost count of how long he was just staring at the grass until he heard Finn and Flame Princess start to talk. Beck's head spun around and peered in though the window.

Finn and Flame Princess were sitting next to each other on the green couch. "So FP if you're not doing anything tomorrow night do you think that you'd want to go on a double date with me, Jake and LR?"

"Yeah sure Finn." Flame Princess yawned. "Well it's getting pretty late, Finn. I should probably get to my place." Flame Princess got up and walked to the door but was stopped by Finn. "Wait, FP, you should go out there. With your dad now really mad at us, at me for 'taking' you again, it might not be the best idea to just go out there. He could capture you again like he did last time by sending out Flame Guards. So why don't you stay here for the night."

"I don't know Finn wouldn't it be, you know, weird?"

Finn shrugged. "Nah we're engaged now and it's not like we'd be doing anything right?"

"I Guess so, Finn."

"Okay, follow me then FP." With that Finn and Flame Princess both went upstairs.

Beck backed away from the window. "Oh hell no. I don't care what freaking thing Fame King might do to me, but** I am not **freaking spying on them in the bedroom. Who cares what Finn says about not doing anything, I'm not doing it. This is where I draw the line. For now, though I might as well make camp so I can continue my little stupid 'spying' mission on them tomorrow."Beck muttered lying down against the Tree House in a pathetic attempt to try and get comfortable.

"Stupid Flame King..." Beck cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes and begun to fall asleep. "Stupid old Flame King."

* * *

**I don't have much to say but review/follow/favorite.**


	4. Couple's Night

**This chapter felt kinda flaky. But that was because I had to put this together in One night since my laptop broke. But next week it should be longer and that's when the actual main plot will come in and Pyg will be introduced again. For now, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Beck woke up groaning. He rubbed his head as he got up and surveyed the area. No one was looking or any where in site, so Beck slung his water gun over his shoulder and begun to climb up the Tree House. "This is a shitty mission. Here I am, after spending my whole life training, surviving the War, and becoming the captain, insted of doing some big, cool covert mission for the King. But oh no insted I'm stuck watching his daughter and her boyfriend, who helped me out a lot, while they're on their date. This is so stupid." Beck grunted climbing up the Tree's Trunk.

"And there. Oh god... I'm never doing a thing like this again." Beck muttered when he reached the window and peered inside the Tree House through the window where he saw Finn and Flame Princess sleeping in Finn's bed. Beck sighed, getting out a piece of rope he'd brought with him and tying himself to the Tree. Once he was tied to the Tree House he leaned in to get a better look at the sleeping couple.

Beck didn't know how long he stayed there just watching them like the King ordered him too, before Finn and Flame Princess began to wake up. Beck ducked under the Window his hands clutching the walls to keep him up. So he wouldn't need to rely on the rope which Beck could very well accidentally burn though. And well if he fell from up here, it would be -well- bad. Beck put his ear up to the window to listen in. _God I'm such a creep and a stalker... __  
_

"So FP what do you want to do today?" A voice said that Beck recognized as Finn.

"I don't know, Finn. But we have like 11 hours until we go to Jake and Lady's at 8." A voice Beck recognized as Flame Princess, replied.

"Well want to go and just like explore Ooo?"

"Sure Finn. Lets do it."

"Okay lets go get breakfast and then we can go exploring."

_All that I need to know. Now I guess I'll have to just wait outside for them to finish eating. _Beck felt his stomach growl at the thought of food. He hadn't eaten in like 17 hours. Beck used some of his energy to burn through the rope around his waist. Once he'd burnt completely through the rope he slowly climbed down the Tree House. "Well that was stupid." Beck grunted dusting himself off. When he was fully dusted off Beck hid behind the Tree and began waiting for the moment when Flame Princess and Finn would come out. So that the second they got out and began walking throughout Ooo Beck could track them. "I'll just have to wait."

* * *

"So Finn what should we do about my dad if he tries to do something to 'us' again." Flame Princess asked once Finn and her were downstairs. "I really don't know what I'll do. But I do know this, that I'll do everything in my power to not let that happen again. The very, last thing I want is for you and me to get separated again and for another War to get started. So I guess that all that we need to do is just stay together this time, which means that you might have to stay with me for a while."

Flame Princess kissed Finn on his cheek sending a burning sensation throughout Finn's entire body. "Well I think that I could get used to that." Finn blushed. "Yep I think that I'll like it too. So common let's go get breakfast."

Finn walked over to the Fridge where he kept the food where he got out some charcoal from FP and some bacon for him. "Here you go FP." Finn tossed Flame Princess some of the charcoal he had in his hand. "Thanks Finn." Flame Princess said before eating the piece of charcoal.

"No problem FP. Now do you want to go exploring now?" Finn asked once he and Flame Princess had finished eating. FP nodded. "Yeah lets go."

And with that Finn and Flame Princess walked out of the Tree House holding each others hands.

* * *

While Beck was waiting he almost fell asleep. He was in that half awake and half asleep state. But he jolted upward when he heard the Tree House door open. "Oh crap..." Beck muttered dashing farther behind the Tree House, in fear that Finn and Flame Princess had seen him. Luckily for Beck, however, Finn and FP were too busy talking to notice the Flame Guard.

Beck's heart began beating rapidly scared as to what might happen. If Finn and Flame Princess had seen him then his mission would be counted as a compromised mission. The Flame King would have his head, especially if the mission had to do with his little girl. She'd get mad and resent the Flame King and then he'd sentence Beck to death or worse...

"Okay Beck calm down...calm down..." Beck panted now calming down since FP and Finn probably hadn't seen him. "Just don't mess anything else up you idiot..." Beck got up once more and began crawling on all fours stealthily. He peeked his head up above the grass to see Finn and Flame Princess walking and talking together.

"They aren't doing anything. The most thing that they've done this whole time is just sleep together and _that _time they didn't do anything. They just slept in the same bed. This is ridiculous I'm done following them. All that they're doing is making goo goo eyes at each other and sucking the saliva out of each others mouths. I'll just find inn's brother, Jake's house and wait there for them to finally go over there. I might find some important information at their 'couple's night'."

Beck lied down as flat as he could against the ground waiting for the Couple to go away. He stayed there for 5 minutes until he felt safe enough to peek his head above the grass where he saw that the Couple was far away, almost out of site. Beck then got up and ran over to Jake and Lady's house. He knew where they lived, because after in the Aftermath of the War Jake had invited Beck to their house for a little thank you party, since Beck had played a very important role in stopping the War.

The first thing Beck noticed when he reached the House grounds was the faint sounds of barking pups and Jake screaming. "Yep the pups are acting crazy again. Only time that Jake'll actually shout or get mad at the poor things." Beck muttered as he ran towards the house as quiet as he could be. Beck slowed down to a halt once he reached the House. He darted to the side on the Shack and did what he'd done before at Finn's Tree House. Beck crouched down and waiting. _God I have the most boring job ever...  
_

"Well all that I have to do now is just lye down and wait for them." Beck muttered getting out a timer and setting it to go off in 11 hours. Beck soon began to fall asleep wanting to get his energy saved up so that he could be at his prime.

* * *

_11 Hours Later...  
_

Finn and Flame Princess arrived at the Shack when the timer rang. Beck woke up with a jolt and smashed the timer in his hands not wanting it to make any noise that Finn and Flame Princess might hear. "Crap...crap...crap..."Beck held his breath and looked up at the couple who had just entered the Shack.

"Okay time to shine. Time for the big moment." Beck ran to the window and peeked inside to see the couple all sitting down around what appeared to be the living room of the shack.

* * *

"Sooo Finn how'd it go?" Jake asked when Finn, once the couple had entered. "It went great dude. She said yes, thanks for the advice." Jake grinned at Finn. "See I told you it would work. I bet she was putty in your hands. Was she appreciative?"

Finn nodded. "Yep she was but there is bad news..."

Jake leaned in curiously. "What is it?"

"Here Jake we'll tell you just sit down. this is a looooooong story." Finn leaned Jake to the couch where both of the couples sat down. Once both of the couples were seated Flame Princess began to tell them about it. "Well my dad found out and he had us report to him so he could 'talk' to us. He threatened Finn to call off the engagement, luckily for us Finn told me about my Father. So we went to the Fire Kingdom to talk to him, making my father angry. He banished us for going against his law. Now we fear that he might be trying to do what he did 5 years ago."

Jake sat back astounded at what he just heard. "Wow I thought old FK would've learned by now. 5 years ago didn't you guys defy him? He said that he'd allow your relationship."

"Well he didn't expect for us to get married. He just allowed us to date. My father wanted me to marry someone of actual royal blood. Really he's been out to get Finn ever since he found out that Finn wasn't of royal blood." Finn nodded. "Yep it's true. He hates my guts for 'stealing' his daughter."

"Wow that King's crazy isn't he." Jake chuckled. "Crazy old Flame King, to think that one day he'll be my bros father-in-law. That defiantly is something."

"Hey common, he might have some anger issues, but he has a good heart once you get to know him. He's a good guy and a pretty good father, aside from him locking my up in that lamp for most of my life." Finn put his arm around Flame Princess and chuckled. "I guess that that's where you get your little anger issues from, FP." Flame Princess glared at Finn and punched him playfully. "Shut up..."

"Okay so Finn, FP, when will the wedding take place?"

Finn shrugged and looked at Flame Princess. "We don't know an exact time, but it'll probably take place in 2 weeks, a month tops."

"Cool. Hey Finn will I-you know- make me your best man?"

Finn nodded. "Of course dude, your my bro."Jake turned to Flame Princess. "And what about your bridesmaids and maid of honor, Flame Princess?"

"Oh I'll just get some of my old childhood friends from the Fire Kingdom. They know how my father is and about how, even if the King doesn't agree with it, important it is when a Princess of a Kingdom, especially when it's the Princess of the Kingdom you come from, gets married. So they'll probably agree to it."

"Cool. I'm really, really glad for you guys. When me and Lady got married it was great, wasn't it babe?"

Lady nodded smiling. "그래, 우리 결혼 놀라운이었다."

Jake chuckled again. "Yeah you said it."

"Thaaank you Finn and Flame Princess for giving me all of that info. I'll just tell the king about their little wedding plans. I can't help getting this bad feeling though. Like I'm betraying Finn and Flame Princess..." Beck trailed off. He felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. Either he could die from the Flame King or he could betray his friends.

Beck sighed. "I need to do what the Flame King ordered me to do, and then if anything comes up with the King trying to ruin their wedding I'll covertly tell Finn and the Princess. Simple enough. Yep simple enough."

* * *

**Review**


	5. Revenge and So-Called Cheating

**In this chapter Pyg's back :D. This is one of the longest chapters and one of the most important ones for 2 reasons. 1, I want to get on the actual, main plot. 2, The last chapter felt super, super flaky so this one's here to make it up.  
**

* * *

Beck silently backed away from the Shack. Once he was about half a mile away from the Shack Beck ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he possibly could towards the Fire Kingdom. "Hopefully this will all work out..." Beck muttered when he reached the Fire Kingdom Castle door.

Beck got out his key, that he had be given when he reached the level of the Captain of the Guards, and unlocked the door. The door creak open, behind it was a pissed off looking Flame King who was lying back on his throne. Beck slowly approached the throne and kneeled before, as a guard was expected to do."Well what have you found out, Beck?" He questioned.

"My Ledge I have found out when the estimated time of the Wedding will be. It will be in about 3 weeks time."

Flame King sat back, grunting something to quiet for Beck to make out. "Very interesting... very, very interesting. I know what to do..." Flame King trailed off. "Well what is it my sire?" Beck questioned.

"I shall do nothing. I'll just attend the wedding. Beck tell them that I finally decided to accept them together as a couple and that they may have their wedding here if they wish. Now go back to Finn's Tree House in the morning and tell them this. For now you may rest. You probably had a very rough day."

Beck beamed, very pleased with himself. Then he nodded and walked off out of the Throne Room, happily. It was not everyday that the King showed him that much kindness.

When Beck was out of the room Flame King muttered aloud. "I will allow my daughter to get married here. But I'm afraid to say that on her happy, happy day, she will be mourning. Mourning for the death of her new husband. I will get the best assassin I can find to do the job. To poison or shoot the boy right after they both say "I do". After all I did just say that I'd allow them to get married. I said nothing about letting the boy live to see another day after the wedding." Flame King paused a devious, new thought coming into his mind."Or what if **I **personally organize the Bachelor Party for Finn. then I can get someone to flirt with him while he's out. I'll get pictures of her flirting with him, and then at one point in the night I'll have her kiss him, which I shall get a photo of. I'll then show it to my daughter and she'll be so heartbroken that Finn has another woman that she'll break up with him." Flame King rubbed his hands together the same way a classic villain would when thinking of an devious plot.

"Oh yes this will be fun. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" The Evil King roared with laughter not noticing the humanoid figure watching him from above.

This evil figure was no one other than the great and crazy, evil mastermind, Pyg himself. The evil, demented, male was looming from above, his arms hanging from metal bars that ran across the roof of the Throne Room. Pyg was dressed in his normal attire a belt that had knifes and syringes filled with strange liquids. He was a nightmare black, **(It's Pyg's silhouette in the cover of this story) **that you could only imagine in your wildest nightmares. He was armed with extremely sharp teeth and a pair a piercing bloodshot red eyes that looked like they could see right through you. Basically he looked like a walking nightmare. Someone who would haunt you in your dreams and then rip you to shreds.

"Someone should've kept his little plan to himself." Pyg cackled to himself, grinning showing off all of his razor sharp teeth. "I'm sorry Mister Flame King but I'll have to intervene with your plans to kill Finn. For I need him and your daughter, if my plan is to be complete. They are the ones who I need in order to finally reach my ultimate goal. Ruling all of Ooo and finally getting the ultimate super soldiers. So thank you mister flame King. You just gave me a very, very important piece of information. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Pyg got out a knife and began making a hold in the roof above. Luckily the roofs of the Throne Room were very thin so Pyg was able to cut out and climb through the hole.

"Bye, bye Finn's-future-father-in-law. We'll meet again one day. I assure you of that my fine man!" Pyg scrambled over to a conveniently placed escape door in the 'attic' of the Throne Room. "Oh those Flame People. So paranoid, so scared, so pathetic. You're insecurity has helped me escape. Pyg is out. Peace!" Pyg kicked open the escape door and fled from the Kingdom cackling into the night sky.

* * *

"So FK is wants us to have our wedding here, Beck?" Finn questioned curious about why Flame King would suddenly be okay with this. I mean THIS was the guy who sent out Flame Guards to kill and separate Finn and FP. Then he started a War between like every Kingdom. He just banished FP and now he's just going to say that it's okay for them to have their wedding at his Kingdom. That's very suspicious.

Beck nodded happy that everything was working out between the boss and his friends. "Yep he said so himself. So do you guys want to have the Wedding at the Fire Kingdom? Flame Kingdom even said that he'd help Finn and you out with the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"I guess so. But I'm going to keep my eye on him. It's not like my father to just let things go like this." Flame Princess turned to Finn. "What do you think we should do, Finn?"

"I agree. We might as well go for it."

Beck beamed again. "Great. I'll tell the Flame King and we'll start the wedding planning at once. Well I gotta be off now. Bye Finn, bye princess. See ya guys later." Beck waved back to them as he ran out of the Tree House and back to the Fire Kingdom Castle.

"So what do you think that my father's up to this time, Finn?" Flame Princess asked once Beck had left. "Oh you know probably the usual. Trying to trick you or me so we'll break up. Nothing big, but nothing small. All that we need to do is stick together, alright FP?"

"Yep. So what do you want to do now?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know what to play Beemo. I bet I'll bet you."

"I really doubt that Finn, but your on. and I'm _so _going to beat you." With tat Finn and FP went over to Beemo and began playing and laughing together.

* * *

"Oh Finn. Sweet, sweet Finn. Sweet, sweet Princess of Flames. Poor, poor, lonely Pyg. Oh poor, poor Pyg. Cursed to be alone. The only friends he has s the ones he makes. And even _those _get boring after a while. All little, sweet, nice, kind Piggy wants is two of Ooo's most powerful. Finn the Human, great and legendary Hero of Ooo. That even people decades in the future will know about. And the Princess of Flames one of the most powerful and dangerous princess' in all of Ooo. She's like a walking atom bomb. Pure, pure evil. Those two people are the ones who are lucky enough to have been chosen out of all of the people of Ooo. They should consider themselves so lucky."

Pyg took out a syringe from his belt and emptied it. "I have 3 weeks time. 3 weeks to conduct the perfect chemical formula. One that just takes one dose to give it complete control of all of that said person's body. This one must not have a time limit. I only have 3 weeks. That is barely enough time. So I'll need to work fast."

Pyg brought out all of these bottles filled with various chemicals of many a different colors. Green, purple, blue, red, you name it. He mixed in the green and blue test tubes together into the syringe. Then he began working and working trying to find the perfect formula.

* * *

_At the Fire Kingdom.._

"So father you're really okay with us getting married?"

Flame King chuckled. "Of course, daughter. In fact I'll even help with your boyfriend's Bachelor Party. You know it'll be a great bonding exercise for me and my future son-in-law. You know some male bonding time. While you and your friends can go and hang out in the Fire Kingdom. Sound good to you guys."

Finn and FP nodded. "Yeah." they said simultaneously. Flame King clapped his great big hands. "Good then we shall start the wedding plans AT ONCE!"

* * *

_The next 3 weeks in the Fire Kingdom were full of excitement and anticipation. Everywhere in the Fire Kingdom people were talking about the wedding between Finn and Flame Princess. They were also talking about how unbelievable it was that the Flame King had changed his mind. He was always stubborn, especially when it came to things like his own baby girl. He loved her more then anything._

_But what the Fire Kingdom citizens didn't know was that this was all apart of the Flame King's plan. Because while he might be talking and being nice to Finn in the past weeks, whenever he had any alone time he'd try to find anyone who looked attractive enough that might make his daughter jealous._

Everyday the Flame King walked around the Fire Kingdom trying to find the most beautiful, young female he could find. It took Flame king 1 whole week but eventually he found someone. She wore a red, long dress long and blood red high heels. She also had flowing maroon colored hair. She looked stunning.

"Well hello my fine lady. Whatcha doing out here?" Flame King said smoothly. She turned to him. "Oh nothing. but I suppose your another customer, your majesty?"

Flame King liked that. Even though she was most likely a prostitute she still showed his respect. "Why yes I am. You see I don't want my daughter to marry that 'prince'. So I want you to go to him and kiss him so I can get a picture of it during his Bachelor party. That way it'll look like he's cheating on her and she'll dump him. Here's a picture of the guy. We'll be at the Charcoal's Bar in two weeks time." Flame King handed her a picture of Finn.

"Ohh good looking guy. I'm in, I'll go kiss him so your daughter will dump him. Who knows maybe he'll even want to go out with me after your daughter dumped him. Me and him could have some _fun_. So I'll see you in two weeks. Till then seeya, Royal Majesty."

Flame King waved. "Ok bye don't forget 2 weeks Charcoal's Bar!" Flame King then walked back to the castle and went to bed. That night he slept happily knowing that his daughter was going to be alright now.

* * *

_2 weeks later in the just outside of Finn's Tree House  
_

"Ok Finn common move it." Jake said wrapping his arms around Finn and carrying him like he always did back when Finn was 12. "We have to meet FK at Charcoal's bar for the Bachelor party."

"Yeah, yeah I know, buddy. We do need to hurry up. We're already late." Jake nodded and began to run faster and faster towards the Fire Kingdom. Once they reached Charcoal's bar Jake screeched to a halt and shrank down, allowing Finn to jump off of Jake's back.

"Common, Finn. Let's go." Jake leaded Finn into the Bar where Flame King and various other male Fire Kingdom inhabitants that Finn was friends with they were all sitting down at a booth and drinking a bottle of lava each. "Hey Flame King, hey everyone else."  
Finn greeted.

"Hello my future son-in-law and his brother. So you guys want some drinks." Flame King held out two glasses that were filled to the top with hot lava. Finn shrugged. "Sure why not. It's not like that could hurt me when I have the flame shield on." Finn chugged down the lava. Surprisingly it was pretty good. Sure it would've burnt Finn from the inside out if he didn't have the flame shield, but with it on the lava had a nice, cool taste.

"Pretty good, Flame King. So why did you want to have my party here and not in any of the other places in Ooo."

"Oh you know I just wanted it to be special. You know this is just a place I go when I what to have a little drink and forget about all of my problems. I spent most of my adult life here." Flame King took out a camera from under the booth. It was one of those cheap, disposable cameras that you could buy for maybe $10.

"What's the camera for, Flame King?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to take it out in case something funny or miraculous happens. You know something that might have a huge effect on someone's life and or their plans."

"Ok but still why would you want to have that-" But before Finn could finish Flame King pointed towards a beautiful Fire Elemental that just walked into the Bar. "Look at her. Beautiful ain't she?"

Finn looked at her for a long time before saying. "Yeah I guess so, Flame Princess still looks way better to me then she does." He shrugged.

"No common Finn go talk to her. My daughter doesn't care about shameless flirting. She knows it's only for fun. So common go talk to her" Flame King pushed Finn towards her.

"Yeah, yeah fine, Flame King. But only so you'll stop bugging me." Finn cautiously walked towards the fire elemental. "Hi I'm Finn and-" But before Finn could finish the Fire Elemental was all over him. Soon the Elemental and Finn were in a hot make-out session. Even though this was completely against Finn's will.

It took Finn 3 minutes before he manged to push her off of him since she'd had him pushed up to the wall. "What...the..hell..." Finn panted walking away towards the Flame King, who Finn didn't know had taken pictures of him and the Fire Elemental kissing. "Bye, honey. Can't wait to see you again!" the Fire Elemental called out before walking out of the bar.

When Finn got back to the booth he received glares from Jake and Flame King. "Dude what was that? Are you cheating on FP, because she'll burn your face off." Flame King nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what the hell, Finn?"

Finn shook his head. "What? No, I'd never, EVER cheat on Flame Princess. You saw her she came at ME!" He exclaimed. Jake raised his hands as if to say, I give up. "Fine, dude fine. So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I just want to go home and see if Flame Princess is there. After all I can't stay up too late if I'm getting married tomorrow. So bye Jake, bye Flame King." Flame King and Jake waved goodbye to Finn as he walked out of the bar and to the Tree House. "Well think that I'm going to go home, by Flame King." And with that Jake left the bar as well leaving the Flame King alone.

When Jake was gone Flame King grinned. He looked at the photos that he'd taken. All 3 of those photos that Flame King had taken looked as if Finn WAS cheating on Flame Princess with another attractive female. "Yes oh yes. I'll be sure to show my daughter this tomorrow. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flame King laughed evilly."

* * *

Once Finn got back to the Tree House he was greeted by Flame Princess, who was sitting on the couch playing on Beemo. "Hey Finn. So how was your party?"

"It was-well-interesting. You know it was just a small little party with me, Jake, your dad, and a few other people. Now if you excuse my FP, I'm really tired now so I'll see you in the morning for the big day." Finn kissed Flame Princess goodnight and walked up the stairs to the Bedroom. "Okay night Finn, see you in the morning." Flame Princess said before going back to playing on Beemo.

She played for a little while until a knock came from the door. Flame Princess sighed, guessing that even though her father said that it was okay for them to get married that he was coming over here to talk her out of it before she made and I quote 'the biggest mistake of her life'. She paused the game and walked to the door to see Beck standing there, dressed in a nightmare black cloak. "Hello Princess. the Flame King has asked for you to come and see him in the morning alone. He says that it's very important that you attend. It's royal matters."

Flame Princess nodded, not really caring about going to see her father. "Fine tell him that I'll go and see him int eh morning. Bye." Flame Princess then slammed the door shut and walked back to Beemo.

"You're having some father drama?" Beemo asked.

"Yep. He says that he's okay with Finn and me getting married but I have my suspicions. It's this whole thing. Really I just hope that tomorrow he won't try to ruin me and Finn's big day."

"I'm sure that he'll understand that you and Finn probably like each other a lot. Who knows he might even be glad that you found a good guy." Beemo said in a cheerful voice.

"But that's just it Finn's a **good guy, **my father always wanted me to marry someone evil and of royal blood. Dad hates Finn. I'm really worried about what he'll do tomorrow or why he wants to see me." Flame Princess sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Flame Princess shrugged. "I guess so." Before resuming her game.

* * *

_Meanwhile Upstairs... _

Finn was rolling around in Bed not able to fall asleep no matter what he did. He was too worried. What if Flame Princess found out about that kiss thing? He didn't even know that Fire Elemental! Still what if Flame Princess dumps him because she thinks that he's cheating on her? That would be horrible. Finn sighed.

On one hand he could tell her. But she might get the wrong idea if he told her and think that he was cheating on her. On the other hand he could keep it a secret. But one of these days someone, somewhere, sometime it would eventually slip up and let it slide. then what would it look like? It would look like Finn tried to hide it. That would make Flame Princess super, super pissed. Finn was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'll just tell her in the morning. I'll explain to her that the Fire Elemental just came at me and I was in no way apart of that thing at all. Yeah that's what I'll do." Finn muttered getting comfortable.

"I'll just explain it to her tomorrow." Finn yawned before falling asleep. But that night Finn had a nightmare. In that nightmare Pyg had come back and he was tormenting Finn again, like he did all those years ago...

* * *

**So the next chapter will be part 1 of the Wedding. Till then see you guys later.  
**


	6. For Better or for Worse Part 1

**I am so sorry for the whole mix up when I first posted this story and I accidentally put one of the chapters for Finn's Inferno on this. I got mixed up a lot. So any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for me mixing everything up.**

* * *

Flame Princess got up early the next day, about 6:00 AM, so that she'd have enough time to get back to the Tree House before the Wedding. "Whatever dad has to tell me better be important. Because I just needing to leave and not being able to tell Finn, especially on our wedding day." Flame Princess muttered getting out of the bed and walking downstairs. Once she was downstairs, Flame Princess grabbed a piece of charcoal and ate it before proceeding out the door, to the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

The second Flame Princess reached the Fire Kingdom she noticed something very, very strange. As she walked along the crowded streets of the Fire Kingdom she could feel people staring at her. And she could hear people whispering. It was lucky that she'd learned to control her temper or else she'd probably start going on a rampage, killing everyone in her path for whispering. _  
_

But as she was walking she couldn't make out any words that those people were saying instead of these few words. "Cheating, cheater, and princess." Those words sent chills up Flame Princess' spine. They made her feel nervous. She got a really bad feeling. That type of feeling that you would get when you just _knew _that something bad was going to happen.

Then, at that exact moment, Flame Princess had a terrible, terrible thought. _What if Finn was cheating on her. Why else would she have heard the words cheating, cheater and Princess? Who else would they be talking about? _Flame Princess' eyes widened now thinking about the possibilities. What if he **was **cheating on her? She sighed and stood there, starting to believe her thoughts, that Finn was cheating on her.

Flame Princess stood there deep in though about whether or not he was cheating on her. Until she just finally shrugged it off. Her and Finn had been dating for 5 years now, he never cheat on her. How could she even think of that? They'd been through so much together. "I'll just focus on whatever crap my dad has to tell me. Then I'll go back to the Tree House to get ready for the Wedding." Flame Princess sighed and began walking to the Castle, until she finally reached the Castle doors. "Well here goes nothing..." Flame Princess opened up the door to see her father sitting on his throne holding something in his hands. She walked up to her dad, feeling pretty annoyed at him. "Okay dad what did you call me up here for?"

Flame King sat back an amused expression on his face. "Well daughter, father knows best. Although I don't believe that you should marry this boy I have the whole wedding set up at the Church. But, daughter before you go through with what could be known as the worst mistake of your entire life, I need to show you this." Flame King handed his daughter the pictures in his hand. Flame Princess snatched them out of his hands eager to know what was so important that her father had to meet her at 6:00 in the morning.

But when she looked at those pictures she couldn't believe who she saw. There, in front of her was a picture of Finn kissing another woman. "What the hell..." Flame Princess didn't know how to respond. She felt a mixture of feelings right now. She was mad, angry but yet she also felt betrayed and sad. Either way Finn and that woman would pay.

She crumpled up the picture and ran out the door feeling mad as hell. "Oh yes why this is fun. My daughter will most likely kill Finn thus calling off the wedding. I'd call off the assassin, but hey I might end up needing him in case by miracle Finn manages to clam down my daughter and explain. After all you can never, ever, be too sure..."

* * *

Flame Princess ran across Ooo leaving a blazing trail of fire behind her. There were gigantic fireballs in her fists. She felt mad as hell the only thing she wanted was to make someone pay. And that someone would be Finn for cheating on her. When she finally reached the house Flame Princess kicked open the door and began to set the Tree House on fire.

Flame Princess was tempted to just let the house burn down in flames. That way Finn would be killed. But she decided against it, because what Flame Princess wanted most of all was to see Finn suffer. So Flame Princess used her powers to put of her fire before going upstairs to Finn's room.

When she got up there she glared at Finn who was still sleeping. Flame Princess could feel herself getting madder and madder, which made her burn even brighter. She walked up to the sleeping hero. "Hey Finn." Flame Princess said sweetly to the hero making him wake up.

"Hey babe, so today's the big day." Finn yawned, stretching, completely forgetting about what he was planning on tell Flame Princess. "Yes it is Finn and I have a very, very special gift to give you. One that you probably deserved to get since the very day you met me." Flame Princess grew a huge fire ball in her palm.

"Oh really well what is it FP-" Finn started before being socked in the face by a gigantic blazing fire ball that knocked him off of the bed. "What the hell..." Finn got up grunting. He clutched his chest feeling a sharp pain and when he looked down Finn realized why his chest was hurting so much. Right there, in the dead center of his chest was a big black and red scorch mark. It was a mixture of burnt skin and blood. A truly horrific sight.

"Flame Princess what's the matter?" Finn grunted trying to get closer to Flame Princess to calm her down, just for him to be shoved aside by Flame Princess burning hot hand which burned Finn on his wound even more.

"You should know what's the matter cheater!" Flame Princess socked another fireball at Finn, which he was luckily able to dodge. "What do you mean I never cheated on you- oh wait.." Finn's eyes widened realizing what Flame Princess meant when she said that he cheated.

"Yeah now you remember, Cheater. My father told me everything." Flame Princess threw another fireball at Finn which he managed to dodge. "You're father? Oh my glob, FP you know how much your father hates me! He set you up to get so mad that you'd kill me thus stopping you from being able to marry me. I should've known that he'd pull something like that." Finn walked closer to Flame Princess cautiously.

Flame Princess rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Cheater. I saw the pictures of you kissing another fire elemental. My father showed me proof." Flame Princess punched Finn in the stomach sending him flying back. She grabbed Finn by his neck and held him up ready to finish the job. Flame Princess grew another fireball in her hand and drew it closer to the hero's face.

"Wait FP before you kill me let me ask you this, would I **ever **cheat on you after what we've been through. I've faced so many things to be with you so why the hell would I want to cheat on you. I always get a special feeling whenever I'm with you, it's the truth. But even if after all that we've been through and all that we've done together that you still think that I would cheat on you then go ahead and kill me. I won't fight you, I won't stop you, I'll just accept my fate. But know that no matter what my feelings for you won't change." Flame Princess drew her hand back and let go of Finn, his words now sinking into her. She was taken aback. No one had even said that especially when she was trying to burn them to death. they'd just tell her to go to the Hell or that she was a monster.

She just stared off into space before looking back down at the hero just thinking until she finally realized what she did to Finn. "Oh my glob Finn, what did I do to you?! I'm a monster." Flame Princess cradled Finn in her arms.

"No FP you're not a monster, not at all. Don't worry I'll be fine when I get some cyclops tears on my burns. We'll still get married today, you father has everything set up so we might as well get married so we don't need to go through something like this again. Besides every couple has there own problems. It's only natural." Finn got up and painfully wondered downstairs to the table next to the couch where he kept the jar of tears.

He rubbed some of the tears on his wounds, and sure enough in a matter of seconds all of the scorch marks and blood were washed away. "See FP I'm okay now. So common we'd better get ready for the wedding now." Finn took Flame Princess by the hand, and led her outside. "You go to the Fire Kingdom to get ready with your friends while I'll meet you there in 10 minutes with Jake."

Flame Princess nodded. "Ok Finn see you then." She waved goodbye to Finn before flying off to the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

"Hey LR you have the pups ready for the wedding? Finn should be here any minute." Jake asked Lady when he finished putting his suit on. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat. Since Jake was the best man of the Wedding, it was only proper for him to be dressed in his best-looking attire. Jake checked himself in the mirror to make sure that everything looked okay.

Lady floated into the room and kissed Jake on the cheek. "네, 제이크. 당신이 핀 기다리는 동안 지금 결혼식에 애들을 데리고 갈거야. 사랑하는 안녕." Lady called for the pups to come to her, and they all came in. Lady then waved good bye to Jake before leading the pups out the door to the Fire Kingdom.

A few minutes later after Lady left Jake heard a knock come from the door. He answered it to see him brother at the door smiling at him. "Hey dude, mind if I change here. I didn't have enough time to change at the house because of some -umm- problems."

"Sure dude, you can go change in me and LR's room. Just leave your stuff here and take you suit into the room." Finn took off his backpack and set it on the floor, taking out his tuxedo. He made his way over to the bedroom where he took of his normal clothes and changed into his suit. He stepped out of the room minutes later wearing his black tuxedo.

"You ready to get married Finn?" Jake handed Finn his backpack, which he slug back over his shoulder. "Ready as ever, Jake. Now common let's go." Then, best friends Finn and Jake walked out the door of Jake and LR's house together standing side by side like they'd done since they had first met each other.

Once they got out side Finn hopped on Jake who grew to 20 times his regular size. At first Jake was just fast walking not really rushing but he wasn't taking his time either. That is until Finn glanced at his watch and saw the time. "Oh Glob Jake, you'd better hurry or else we're going to be late. We only have 5 more minutes until the Wedding starts."

"Oh shit, then we'd better hurry up." Jake began running faster and faster, growing bigger and bigger so he could get to the Fire Kingdom faster and in under 5 minutes. Despite Jake's best efforts, by the time they made it to the Fire Kingdom church they were late. Jake came to a halt and shrank down, letting Finn jump off of his back without breaking his legs. Finn took a good, long look at the church. It was white and very elegant looking. A very, very nice looking church. It was a beautiful church, but unfortunately for Finn he didn't have enough time to take it all in because he was already late for his own Wedding.

"Okay common, Jake hurry up." Finn yelled racing up to the church doors. "We're already late." Finn pushed open the door, grabbing Jake by his wrist and dragging him up to the Alter.

"Ready to start?" The Preacher asked Finn.

"Yeah I think so."

"Ok que the music. The wedding's starting now." The Preacher announced, signaling the band to start playing. The second the Preacher said that the band started playing _Here Comes The Bride. _Then the doors of the church opened and in came Flame Princess in her red bridal gown, that was kind of like her normal dress but longer. Still to Finn she was even more beautiful then the day he first saw her. Finn grinned, a wide grin when she reached the Alter.

The Preacher clapped his hands "Ok guys lets get this started. We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." the Preacher gestured towards Finn.

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Finn smiled at Flame Princess, who smiled back. "I do."

The Preacher turned towards Flame Princess. "Princess, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-" But before Flame Princess could finish there was an explosion that rocked the Church and left a gigantic crater where the door used to be. And standing there was a tall shadow of a man. "Hello old friend." The Man spoke in a cold, calm voice that made Finn's blood freeze. That voice was familiar, someone who Finn knew from a very, very long time ago. One that he hoped that he would never have to see again. "It's been a while...old General."

* * *

**Review for more and I'll see you guys on Friday.  
**


End file.
